


I'm Yours

by Jose1400



Series: WonderWidow Stories (DCEU/MCU) [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Family, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Justice League (DCU) as Family, Love Confessions, Makeup, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Shazam!, Romance, The Legion of Doom (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose1400/pseuds/Jose1400
Summary: Taken place after the events of "I'm Ready" and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. With the revelation of Natasha's dark past from the leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. documents shake the relationship between Diana and Natasha, they question if their relationship will survive. Plus, Lex Luthor and Hydra cause the two superhero teams some trouble.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: WonderWidow Stories (DCEU/MCU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677106
Kudos: 10





	I'm Yours

**I'm Yours**

"After the fallout from S.H.I.E.L.D., things will get difficult with the government. The current frontrunner for Secretary of Defense is General Ross; if President Ellis wins re-election," stated Bruce Wayne, while images where displayed on the monitor.

"He's certainly going to win, according to recent polls, and after the New York, Metropolis, Russia, and Washington incidents, he's looking to clamp down on super powered beings," Clark Kent pitched in, displaying the latest poll conducted by The Daily Planet.

The Avengers and the Justice League were having a meeting in their shared headquarters at Wayne manor, inside the conference room. While the two teams have 'public' headquarters; like Avengers Tower in New York, and The Hall of Justice in Washington D.C., Wayne manor is their secret headquarters that they use for meeting like these and more. All three headquarters are connected by boom tube. The same technology that Steppenwolf used for invading earth, 2 years ago.

The two teams where meeting after they discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was a front for Hydra and the fallout from the destruction at Washington D.C.

"I wouldn't blame him, all these incidents are scaring the populace, but it's hard to minimize damage during these situations," responded Steve Rogers, who unlike Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, was still in his Captain America outfit.

Tony Stark then chipped in, "Why can't we just tell the President, 'Hey, we are saving the day, cut us some slack, it's not like we can control the villains when we are not there'. Look at that crazy chick just a couple of hours ago . . . what's her name? Harley Quinn? She blew up a factory because of a breakup and we couldn't do anything about it at the moment"

"It is still about calming the public, we do this because we have to protect the public and government officials are trying to do the same, we just have to try to find a way to calm the people and the officials before anything drastic happens," said Diana Prince.

Steve pressed the clicker, which showed a picture of Amanda Waller, "What I'm worry about is her. She is just like Fury, but more ruthless. She definitely doesn't like teams like us, I am worry that she could use this opportunity to bring another Suicide Squad to use against us,"

"I've taken care of it, she wouldn't do anything as long as we're around," Bruce stated.

Steve grimaced, "That makes her even more dangerous,"

"Why don't we start having a PR team, calm the public, hell, I can even be the face to represent both teams, we even have a journalist on the inside" suggested Tony, glancing at Clark, who felt uncomfortable at the suggestion.

Steve interjected, "I don't think that's a good idea Tony, especially having you as the face of it,"

Tony looked offended and was about to say something until Bruce stated, "You are not exactly a good person for PR Tony,"

Before Tony was able to rebut, the front door opened to reveal Natasha Romanoff, just getting back from another grueling session at the Senate. Clark felt what she was going through, having to testify at the Senate, and having all those faces judging you.

"Hey, everything okay?" asked Steve.

Natasha seemed shaken, but was still able to respond, "Yeah, I'm sorry that I'm late,"

"So, how did it go-"

"What did I miss?" asked Natasha agitated, cutting Tony off before he could finish his sentence.

Steve was able to bring her up to speed and Bruce continued. Diana wasn't focused on the meeting anymore, instead she watched how tensed her girlfriend seems. After the Hydra debacle and the releasing of all S.H.I.E.L.D documents, most of Natasha's story was out there for the world to see. Natasha was distant, fearful of what Diana would think of her now. Diana had looked at her file and was appalled at the actions she did, but, after dating for two years, she wasn't ready to throw out their relationship until they have a talk.

Natasha was afraid to confront the demigod. The last two years, she finally felt complete, but she made the stupid mistake of lowering her guard. She was unprepared for Hydra and her documents releasing. She was petrified when she realizes that the love of her life would find out the full extent of her career.

Diana was the first to say 'I love you' to Natasha, and she froze, but Diana laughed and told her that she understands and would not push her to say it. The spy was grateful for it, but while she does love the demigod, she felt she wasn't ready to say the words at that moment.

Now, after everything, she didn't want to confront the demigod, not wanting to hear the words, 'It's over', but she knows that she must confront her sooner or later.

The meeting ended with the heroes not reaching to a solution. Tony was leaving back to the Tower, meeting up with Pepper. Clark was staying at his room in the manor, Bruce stayed behind to help Steve in locating the Winter Soldier. Natasha went straight to her room, Diana was about to follow but didn't, deciding for Natasha to cool off from the day before confronting her.

She was conflicted in what to do, she loves Natasha yes, but after reading everything, she doesn't know. Natasha told her some of the stories and played it off like it was everything; so, she was hurt to find out that there was more.

Before she went to confront Natasha, Clark put a hand on her shoulder and just said, "Try to understand,"

Diana just nodded and proceeded to Natasha's room. Once there, she hesitated for a minute, but knocked on the door. Natasha gave her the go ahead and the door opened, the Russian was wearing a black t-shirt and the black pants suit was still on. Diana noticed that she was still tensed.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, until Diana said, "Was everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, just some of the same thing," Natasha said, rigid.

Wanting to get things out of the way, Diana said, a bit angrily, "Why didn't you tell me,"

Natasha flinched, "I-I . . . I was afraid,"

"Of what?" Diana asked.

"Afraid of what you would think of me, I was afraid to lose what we had," Natasha replied truthfully.

Diana sighed, still angry, "You could still have told me, and I would've understood it, coming from you, rather than finding out from somewhere else,"

"I know you would, but I was-am afraid. Do you know how much the things I've done keep me up at night? All those horrible atrocities I've committed, telling myself that I'll never be good enough for anybody, and then this beautiful woman comes, knows about what I do and still accepts me? I wasn't going to risk it," Natasha said, bring her hands to touch Diana, but the demigod just backed off, which hurt Natasha.

Diana saw the hurt, but she shouldn't falter. She needed to stay strong and not forgive Natasha too lightly. If she let Natasha off here, who knows how many secrets she will have later in life and not tell her. They were a team, they should be able to tell each other everything.

"I understand, but I told you everything about me, all my secrets, because I trust you and I love you. I expected you to do the same and tell me everything, I would've understand and been there for you," Diana said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this okay, I wasn't ready to tell you," Natasha angrily shouted back.

Diana got even angrier after hearing that, "After everything we've gone through, you were going to keep your secrets. I know you don't have any experiences with relationships, and neither do I, but trust is always important in a relationship,"

Natasha didn't say anything, she wanted to, but what else could she say? I'm sorry? Please forgive me? No, Diana was right, she should have said something. She should have told her everything when she went to her condo after Loki and Steppenwolf's invasion of Earth, or even during their date in Paris. But she didn't, because she was afraid. Now, it's coming back to haunt her. She's losing the one person she really loves.

When Natasha didn't respond to her, Diana just scoffed, "I guess I wasn't worth it to you then," her voice breaking in at the last part.

Natasha was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to stop Diana nor able to speak. She did catch that Diana had tears in her eyes after she said that statement.

Alone in her room, she stumbled to sit on her bed. She looked at the ground and there, she let herself go, tears started running down her cheeks. Regret started to fill her soul; her stupid inner mechanism that made her lie a lot. While on the run from Hydra, Steve did warn her about her secrets, if she kept them hidden from Diana.

She heard a knock on her door, her heart leaped in her chest, maybe she came back? "Come in,"

The door slid open to reveal Clark on the other side, a sad smile on his face. Natasha welcomed him in but was upset that it wasn't Diana.

"I know, I wasn't the person you expected," chuckled Clark.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine, everything is fine," Natasha said, whipping her face clean and trying to put on a cheery front.

Clark saw right through that, "Do you want to talk?"

Natasha sighed, her cheery demeanor dropped, but the smile stayed, though it was sad. Something about boy scouts always made her feel better- remembering her time with Steve.

She nodded, and both talked. In the end, the pain was still there, but she knows was hopeful about her experience. She lost Diana yes, but there's a way that they could end up together again or find somebody else. If she does find somebody else, she won't mess it up.

* * *

Avengers towers around two in the morning was deserted, except for two souls. Hawkeye yawned while leaning back on his chair.

"This might help," replied Cyborg, also known as Victor Stone, handed the archer a cup of coffee.

Clint blinked his eyes couple of times to 'wake up', and reached out for the cup, he noticed that Victor had a cup and asked, "I always wondered, where does it all go?"

Victor paused and replied, "You don't want to know,"

"Fair enough," replied Clint, sipping on his coffee.

Both Victor and Clint where on a night shift, guarding not just the tower, while also having a watchful eye over the eastern seaboard.

"I understand that Bats wants 'watchtower' duty for anything, but seriously, this is always boring," complained Clint.

"Not for me, helps me to work on some stuff," Victor said, while crunching up a post-it note.

Clint maneuver to reach the crumble note next to Victor after he swiveled in his chair, once he had it, he looked at what the note said.

_"Look at the schematics that I tinker from Bruce W. "Watchtower" project- Tony"_

Clint crunched his eyebrows in confusion, 'Watchtower Project', but before he could ask Victor or think on it even more, a blur and lightening appeared in his line of vision. Looking up, the archer saw Barry Allen in his Flash outfit, holding 7 boxes of Pizza.

"Sorry I'm late, had to stop a mugging, kidnapping, oh and help someone beat somebody else in Yu-Gi-Oh! Plus I left my wallet back at my apartment," Barry ramble on.

He gave one box of pizza to Victor and Clint and had the other 6 for himself. Seriously, Clint was jealous on how much pizza the man was able to consume.

All three where eating and talking, laughing at the stories they told themselves. All the fun was done when the alarm sounded, and all three quickly went in readiness. Victor pulled up the cameras, while Barry left to check the perimeter.

"The sensors are picking up large spike of Kryptonite," Clint shouted.

"Spread out or in a specific location?" asked Barry over the comms.

Victor then pulled up the security screen, Clint then said to Barry, "It's Lex Luthor, he's wearing some sort of mech suit, and it looks like it's being powered by Kryptonite. He's on the 14th floor atrium,"

"On it," responded Barry.

Before the two where able to see what was going to happen on the security screen, Victor got stabbed by a throwing knife.

"Victor!" Clint said, but before he could do anything, he quickly grabbed his bow and turned around and used his bow to block an attack from a katana.

"Slade," Clint said to Deathstroke.

"Barton, how's one of Fury's pets doing," Deathstroke responded.

"Swell," barked Clint, then he kicked Deathstroke away from him.

He quickly looked over and saw that Victor was unconscious, "Don't worry about your mechanical friend, the knife had enough volts to disable him. The same cannot be said about you momentarily,"

Deathstroke lunged at him, and Clint did a backward flip to get over the table, he quickly grabbed his quiver with his bows from the room. He aimed an arrow at him, but Slade used his katana to stop it. Clint had to resort to close quarter combat with him, using his bow to try to deflect Slade's swords attack.

"Working for Luthor now huh? And you're calling me a pet?" Clint said.

"Luthor is just a client, and frankly we don't like the idea of these hero 'teams'," replied Deathstroke, punching Clint in the face, and then kicking him towards the wall, knocking Clint unconscious.

* * *

Natasha was laying on her bed, in her new apartment at Saratoga Springs, New York. Sleep wasn't coming to her, it's been at least two months since she broke up with Diana, even though she's feeling better than the first initial week and tried to move on, the demigod wouldn't leave her mind. She looked to her side at the nightstand and saw the picture they took of their first date two years ago in Paris. She smiled at the memory, wishing things could go back to that moment.

Darker thoughts once again invaded her mind. Once she wished that she could go back to that moment, her inner thoughts started to attack her. Blaming herself that she was in the that situation to begin with, for not trusting Diana, being too much of a coward to face her when it mattered.

Natasha just angrily pull the covers back and sat up, covering her face with her hands. In the past, when she got woken up by her nightmares and was at the edge of the bed, Diana would always be by her side, comforting her and saying sweet nothings to make her feel better.

Even though she was kind of hoping to feel Diana's hand on her back, she knows that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She sighed, but thankfully her phone received a message, so that could take her mind off Diana. She looked at the screen and saw that it was an alert that the Avengers tower was being infiltrated.

That did the trick, she quickly got changed into her black pants, leaving her black tank top on, she put on her leather jacket. She left her apartment and went to an alley, close to her apartment. Once there she pushed a brick and it unlocked a secret door on the wall. Inside was one of the Boom Tube teleporters that connected all three bases. Tony and Bruce Wayne installed this one when she moved to her new apartment in the area. She teleported into the Tower.

She saw that Clark in his Superman outfit was there, looking around the tower. Tony was also there, he was looking over Victor on top of a metal bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Luthor, he infiltrated the tower. Apparently, he has a mech suit, powered by Kryptonite and he had help by someone name Slade Wilson," Tony explained.

At the mention of Slade brought back uncomfortable feelings about the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for Natasha.

"So, what happened to him, and did they get what they where after?" asked Natasha.

"Victor is 'powered-down', apparently Luthor developed this throwing knife that sent an EMP shockwave in Victor, disabling him," explained Tony.

Natasha eyebrows scrunched in concern, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah, JARVIS is keeping him company up here," Tony knocked on Victor's head, and Natasha chuckled.

"I'm just rewiring some circuits in him for a better flow of energy. I'll let his dad do the upgrades after today," Tony chuckled.

"So, what did they take?" she asked.

"Kryptonite, a big stash that Tony got form the Indian ocean," replied Clark coming back angry.

"I thought I told you to get rid of it," Clark stated, his anger flowing from him.

Tony sighed, "Hey listen Clark, I got the opportunity to see what Kryptonite has to offer when it comes to energy supply,"

Clark rebuffed Tony by saying, "Both Bruces told you that Kryptonite can't do anything good for energy, it only lasts a couple of hours before it becomes more powerful and volatile,"

"Apparently it can, look at the mech he designed himself, it's powered by Kryptonite," Tony stated.

Natasha had to end their discussion, "Okay enough. Arguing isn't going to help us get anywhere, but we have to find them before they use the Kryptonite,"

Both men sighed, but nodded in agreement with Natasha.

They filled her in that Steve went after them as soon as he arrived, Bruce in his Batman suit followed through some leads he had on both. Natasha then joined in the investigation, noting that she and Clint knew where Slade previously lived.

* * *

After 27 hours since the initial attack on Avengers Towers, thanks to both Batman and Natasha's leads, they located where Luthor and Slade where hidden. Once they made the discovery, Natasha in her Black Widow outfit, including Steve where able to infiltrated their base. Which was a Lex Corp factory in Gotham.

Diana, Tony, and a new hero Shazam was backup, including Clark and should be arriving shortly. Captain America, Batman, and Black Widow decided to sneak in, figure out what was going on inside, before their backup came.

Batman and Black Widow where on a beam on top of the open area of the factory, they saw that Luthor, in a business suit, was accompanied not only by Deathstroke, but Crossbones and Dr. Sivana was there too. A skinny guy was there as well, and he was dressed as a college professor, had green skin and his brain was large, very large.

They heard a door opening in one of the ends of the factory, and Luthor said, "Ah at last. Welcome gentlemen,"

They saw a group of soldiers coming in and behind them was a man dressed in an all-black military uniform, he was bald and had a monocle on his right eye. Another man was following suit, he was scared, and he was wearing a trench coat.

"Ah, the current head of Hydra, Mr. von Strucker," Luthor said in a light tone and a bit animated.

Strucker put his hand up and said, "Baron. Baron von Strucker if you please, Mr. Luthor,"

"Ah, well, certainly Baron von Strucker," Luthor said.

Natasha looked at Bruce and asked, "Do you know who that Barron guy is?"

"No, but hold on," said Bruce.

Bruce then touched his hear through his cowl to activate his com, "Steve, we got a situation, Hydra is here, and it looks like they're making a deal with Luthor,"

"Understood, coming back to you know, I'll let the others know to hurry," explained Steve.

Natasha then got anxious and said, "Alright, so who's goanna take who?"

Bruce then put an arm in front of her, "Wait, let's see what their deal is,"

Natasha settled down and nodded, they focused on the conversation going on.

"So, as promised here's the Kryptonite we stole from Stark, and curtsey of Professor Sterns here, three gallons of Bruce Banner's blood," said Luthor, while someone brought a large metal case to them.

Strucker approached and opened the case and saw the contents within, "Very impressive, and to hold up my end,"

Strucker snapped his fingers and a couple of Hydra soldiers came in and brought their own metal case, Luthor approached and opened the case. His face was radiant with happiness, he took Loki's scepter from the case.

"Much obliged Baron," Luthor said.

"I still don't like giving up the scepter, but the Kryptonite and now Banner's blood really sweetens the deal," Strucker said.

Natasha then said, "Well, I guess we know everything,"

"Agreed," Bruce stated, but before the two could do anything. The beam they where on started shaking and both where confused. Soon enough the beam collapsed, but Bruce was ready, he used his grappling gun and grabbed Natasha. They landed in front of the group. Though they where soon knocked out by somebody. The person who knocked them down was a young man, early to his mid-twenties, and had gray hair.

"Didn't see that coming?" he mocked, with an Eastern European accent.

"Looks like we have company," stated Luthor.

"Indeed. Batman and Black Widow, a member of the Justice League and a member of the Avengers. May I introduce one of our, shall we say 'volunteers', Pietro Maximoff," said Strucker.

Behind the two heroes, they saw a young woman, around the same age as the other one. Strucker continued by saying, "Our other volunteer that helped both of you from your cozy lookout above us, Wanda Maximoff,"

Her hands started glowing red. Both Bruce and Natasha got up ready to fight.

"There's someone else here too, where are they!" asked Deathstroke.

"RIGHT HERE!" shouted Captain America. Running towards Luthor's side.

"ROGERS! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!" Crossbones's anger got the better of him and he started charging towards Steve.

Steve threw his shield at Crossbones, he knocked it off course, and Slade came up and decided to flank Steve from behind while Crossbones charged in front.

In the other side, Natasha started attacking the Hydra agents. Pietro wanted to fight, but Strucker instructed him and his sister to secure the package they received from Lex. Which they did.

"Batman! They're getting away, I'll handle these goons," said Natasha, throwing one of her electric darts towards the guy Bruce was fighting.

Batman nodded, and she nodded back and he took off towards the twins.

Luthor looked at the fights that was going on, he clapped his hands and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure now it's a good time to leave. Oh, Deathstroke and Crossbones come join us when you're done,"

Before he could leave, the roof exploded and Iron Man landed in front of Luthor and said, "You're not going anywhere,"

"Anthony," Lex said.

"Alexander, you have something that belongs to me," stated Tony.

"Oh, and prey tell is it that I have?" asked Lex, playing coy.

Before Tony could replied, Superman came down from above in enormous speed right behind Luthor and said, "He means the Kryptonite you stole from Avengers Tower,"

"Ah that, well I might have given it to someone else, but I do have a bit left. Rumlow!" Lex shouted to Crossbones.

Crossbones hit Steve in the face, and turned towards Natasha, he took out a grenade and launched it towards her. Clark immediately sped to caught it, but as soon he did, the grenade exploded and his body flew towards the wall, with green smoke following him.

"Superman!" Natasha exclaimed.

"That's it Luthor," Tony was going to hit him, but before he could, Dr. Sivana sent an electric shock at him sending him back. Lex started running away from the fight, along with Sterns.

Sivana was going to send another barrage of lightning towards Tony, but Shazam came in front and said, "Hey there doctor dude, I thought I locked you up, and took your powers?" Shazam said the last parts in a confused turn.

Sivana then punched Shazam and said, "I have a friend that gave some of my powers back,"

Tony then went to find Luthor and Professor Sterns, Natasha finished beating up the Hydra guys, and went to check on Clark.

He was coughing, having inhaled some of the Kryptonite smoke from the grenade, "I'll be fine, help Bruce with Hydra's case,"

Natasha nodded and bolted towards where Bruce left to follow Strucker.

She then was stopped in the hallway by the Hydra speedster.

"Really couldn't see where I was huh?" asked Pietro.

Natasha sighed in anger and whispered, "Where's Barry when you need him,"

She saw that Pietro was right in front of her, she got up to uppercut him, but he quickly dodged, and then proceeded to punch her back to the ground. Once again, he was standing directly over her, and this time, Natasha activated the electric shocks in her gloves, grabbed his foot, sending electric shocks through his body. He dropped to one knee, and as soon as he did, Natasha got up, and proceeded to knock him unconscious.

She said to Pietro unconscious form, "Didn't see that coming?"

Natasha continued, and she arrived outside when she saw that Strucker had his hand over Bruce's mouth. She saw that Strucker has a black metal gauntlet on his hand, she also saw that Bruce lost consciousness.

She was shocked, Strucker saw the shock and said, "Impressive, isn't it? I call it Satan's Claw, based off the legend of the magical artifact, whomever wears it is able to drain the life force from someone and keep them alive. While this doesn't drain someone's life force, it comes close by injecting the person with a poison,"

Her eyes widen in shock, she now sees that Bruce might have minutes before he dies. She got ready to fight.

Strucker sighed and said, "As much as I would love to fight the legendary Black Widow, I'm afraid I'm in a bit behind schedule,"

As soon as he finished his sentence, she felt something hold her. She looked down to her body and saw that her body was surrounded by a red aurora. She saw Wanda circling around her, her hands also glowing red pointing right at her, while Pietro was behind her looking angry.

Strucker was in front of her now, he grabbed her by the mouth like he had done to Bruce. She felt that the metal glove somehow penetrated her skin and was injecting the poison. The red aurora left her, but because of the poison she couldn't do anything.

Pietro and Wanda got inside the truck, Strucker let her go. He ordered Hydra agent to grab Natasha, saying her body could prove a valuable test subject. Her body started to go numb, everything was turning white, she did feel the two Hydra agents pick her up, but before they could do anything, something happened. She saw someone, a woman fighting them, and more Hydra soldiers. She recognized that it was Diana.

"Diana," she struggled to say.

After Diana was done fighting the Hydra agents, she went to check Natasha.

"Natasha! Wake up!" she exclaimed, scooping the Russian's numb body.

"Di-Diana. Diana . . . I'm sorry," she struggled to say. Her eyes felt heavy and was ready to close them.

"Don't go Natasha! NATASHA!"

* * *

Natasha woke with a start, she stood up and saw that she was in one of the Batcave's infirmary. She still felt quite dizzy, her head was killing her. She felt like throwing up.

"Ah Ms. Romanoff, you are up, good," exclaimed Alfred, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler and friend.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

Alfred passed her a glass of water and some pills, "Ten hours. Master Bruce woke up roughly 40 minutes ago. Mr. Stark and the others brought both you here. Thanks to Mr. Stone's fast computer processor in his brain, he was able to configure an antidote for both of you,"

She took the pills and the water, "Where's the others?"

"They left Mr. Stark, Ms. Prince, and Master Bruce are the only ones upstairs," he explained.

"Okay, thanks Alfred," she said.

"Thank me by not being back in this bed again," he sassed.

Natasha chuckled at the old man humor. She went upstairs, into a big conference room. She saw Tony and Bruce where agitated looking at the screen.

"Oh, you're up. How are you feeling?" asked Tony.

"Better, thanks," she said, took a seat.

"Well to put it mildly, that whole thing was a bust. The two boy scouts where down because of Crossbones and Deathstroke. Hydra, along with Luthor ran off with their respective items that they bartered," said Tony.

"Brightside is that we captured Sivana, we now know the identity of the man in charge of Hydra, and he uses people for his experiments. By the looks of these two, I say he could build an army of superhumans," explained Bruce.

"Plus, Luthor's mech is not totally copied off me," stated Tony.

Both Bruce and Natasha looked at him, "What, I don't want to be blamed for people copying me again,"

Bruce slightly chuckled, while Natasha rolled her eyes.

Diana entered the room, both women locked eyes with each other. Bruce noticed and said, "Tony, come on, let's find a way to stop Luthor's mech,"

"But I already figu-," Tony started, but stopped when he noticed what was going on.

"Oh, right yes. Lead the way Wayne," Tony stated following Bruce.

As soon as both men left, Natasha chuckled and said, "Thanks for what you did back there, saving me and all,"

Diana came up to her and hugged her, "I was so afraid I lost you,"

Natasha was shocked, surprised. It didn't matter though, she was in Diana's arms again, so she hugged back.

"Aren't you mad at me though?" asked Natasha.

Diana pulled back, arms still around the Russian, "Not mad, concerned,"

Natasha shook her head, "No, about . . . about what happed two months ago,"

Diana looked down and sighed, "I though a lot about it since that night. What you did was unforgivable, but it was all in the past,"

She looked back up at Natasha and said, "You keeping it a secret hurt, a lot. But I started to see where you where coming from, and I forgave you. My pride however was holding me back from talking to you. It wasn't until I was about to lose you that I thought-,"

Diana wasn't able to finish, because Natasha crushed her lips on the demigod. Both women missed the contact from each other.

"Shut up," Natasha said.

"What?" Diana asked bewilder.

Natasha kissed her again, Diana responded back.

Natasha broke the kiss first, tears in her eyes and said, "It doesn't matter anymore. You forgave me, that's all that matters. . . . I missed you, so damn much,"

They went back to kissing, once again Natasha broke it by saying, "I love you,"

Diana eyes widen in shock, but then her shock subsided and she smiled, "I love you too,"

* * *

They left Wayne manor, took the boom tube back to Saratoga Springs, went to Natasha apartment and proceeded to have their make-up sex. This time, it was different then all the other times. In the past, whenever they had sex, it was filled with passion yes, and where able to go for multiple rounds. This time however, this was the first time they made _love_. They took their time, exploring and touching their bodies, worshipping each other. Taking their time to make up for the two months they spent away from each other. In the end, their climax was something they never experienced before and was something wonderful, both whispering 'I love you' to each other afterwards, then falling asleep in each other arms.

It was around eight at night when Natasha started to wake up, she smiled when she noticed that she had the demigod, naked and wrapped around her arms. She snuggled closer to Diana's body.

Diana stirred from sleep and turned around to face Natasha, she brushed Natasha's hair away from her face. Natasha's eyes opened and Diana said, "Hey,"

Natasha smiled and said, "Hey,"

Both giggled at each other, and leaned for another kiss. Diana broke it and said, "Are you hungry? Because after everything that happened in Luthor's factory, making sure you made it, and our little make-up sex, I'm famished,"

Natasha smiled a bit and asked, "You stayed with me? When I was poisoned?"

Diana cupped the red head's check and said, "Of course. I was so worried that I was going to lose you, but thankfully Victor found the cure,"

Natasha closed her eyes, and placed her hand over Diana's which was on her cheek and smiled, "I love you, so much,"

"I love you too," Diana responded by kissed her.

Diana broke the kiss with a giggle and stood up, "Come on, I'll find order us Chinese,"

She put on her underwear and a t-shirt, but stop short when she saw the picture on the nightstand. Natasha noticed that she stopped and asked, "Something wrong?"

Diana grabbed the picture frame and smiled, "Even after we broke up, you kept this?"

Natasha stood up, wrapped a blanket around her naked form and went up to her. She put her hands over Diana's hands which was holding the frame and said, "Of course, it was our first date after all. Remember, you're the first person that I've dated and who I've grown to love. Seeing this picture, just makes me happy because it was our first real date as a couple,"

Diana smiled with tears in her eyes, "You are something else, Natasha Romanoff,"

"Only for you. Now, get us some Chinese why don't you," Natasha said grinning and kissing her lightly, she went towards the bathroom.

Diana smiled lovingly at the other woman, she shook her head and proceed out of the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Natasha was having a hard time containing her smile, but she couldn't. She had Diana back in her life, and this time, she wasn't going to let her go, no matter what.

* * *

**Written by**

**Jose1400**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by**

**Jose1400**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Produced by**

**Jose1400 and Kennersasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Executive Producer**

**spartandragon996**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wonder Woman created by**

**William Moulton Marston and H.G. Peter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Based on characters from DC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Widow created by**

**Stan Lee, Don Rico, and Don Heck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Based on characters from Marvel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Widow and Wonder Woman where based on their MCU and DCEU counterparts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edited by**

**spartandragon996**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cover Art by**

**iwonn-art**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aesthetic Fiction Production Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**An Aesthetic Fiction Production Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Jose1400 Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm Yours** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everybody. Here's the sequal to my first WonderWidow (Diana Prince x Natasha Romanoff) story I wrote. I hope you enjoy this story and check out "I'm Ready". This story and the previous story takes place in a universe where the MCU and DCEU takes place at the same time, though I'll be making some changes if I ever write more stories in this AU. This story takes place after the events of Iron Man 3 (2013), Thor: The Dark World (2013), Captain America: The Winter Soldier(2014), Aquaman(2018), Shazam!(2019), and Birds of Prey(2020).
> 
> If I make more stories within this AU, Age of Ultron will be drastically different and probably will not take place, and Civil War will still happen, but might be different and take place later.
> 
> I hope this will encourage people who are interested in the WonderWidow (Black Widow x Wonder Woman) ship to write more about them, I'll defiantly also gonna try to write more about them.
> 
> Constructive criticisms please, and no flames. Comments will be appreciated!
> 
> Links-  
> FanFiction-https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3934608/
> 
> fanfictionproduction-https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/
> 
> iwonn-arts- https://iwonn-arts.tumblr.com/
> 
> I don't own the Black Widow character of Marvel and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios and Walt Disney does.
> 
> I don't own the Wonder Woman character of DC and DC Extended Universe, DC Films and Warner Bros. does.


End file.
